


Sugar Rush

by ShalineLawrence



Series: Shaline’s Super Short Shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, semi-non-con sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalineLawrence/pseuds/ShalineLawrence
Summary: Oikawa thinks you are his Little Cutie when Suga shows up knowing you are his Sugar. How are they going to determine who is right?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: Shaline’s Super Short Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sugar Rush

"Hey Sugar! Wait....what's going on?"

"Little Cutie....I thought it was just going to be us. Why is the Kurasuno setter here?" Oikawa looks over as Suga walks up. You tried to explain that it was a mix up, but the glances the two were having were lethal.

"Sugar....why don't we just go over here and leave, Oikawa alone." Suga takes your arm into his hand, firm but still gentle.

"Oh no....this one is mine. Little Cutie, let's go. You owe me a date after all." Oikawa starts to pull you away when Suga holds you tighter. 

"Listen, I don't get why you are dealing with him, Sugar, but I thought we wouldn't keep secrets. Why would you do this....." You tried to explain to Suga that this was all a misunderstanding that Oikawa was looking for your cousin when Oikawa forced you into a kiss. 

"Back off, Sugawara. This Little Cutie is mine, and I will not have you take them from me." You tried to reach out when Suga got close. He didn't want to believe that you would betray him, and the look in your eyes told him that you didn't like Oikawa all over you. 

"You want to settle this, Oikawa? Let's do it on the court." Oikawa smirked. 

"Kinky. I was thinking we would settle this behind the gym. See which one they scream for when I am ramming their insides." Oikawa wrapped his arms tighter around you as Suga blushed a little. You and Suga had done it a few times since that first date, but it was still very personal. And now, Oikawa was wanting to throw himself into that time. While it sounded hot, you looked to Suga.

"Fine. If it proves who they belong to. But it will be me they call out." Suga pulled you into his arms and dragged you to the back of the gym. You tried to apologize and Suga just kisses you heatedly. "The thought of sharing you doesn't sit right, but, I know you wouldn't do this to me. I love you Sugar....just don't hate me after this." Suga hugged you as Oikawa slipped his arms around your waist pulling you away and into his lips. And before long, you were on your knees sucking both cocks, one at a time. Suga then Oikawa, back to Suga, then back to Oikawa. Both men were moaning as you tended to them.

“Looks like they are sucking my cock longer.” Oikawa tried to brag but the moment you started to suck his cock, you just went back to Suga and continued to please him instead. Suga rubbed your head as you sucked on him, wanting to really please your own boyfriend when Oikawa didn’t like that and grabbed your hair. “Suck my cock now, Little Cutie. Because I won’t forget this.” You tried to go back to Suga’s cock, but Oikawa was preventing your head from leaving his cock.

“This isn’t fair Oikawa. This is my Sugar. You can’t force them to suck your cock just because you got cocky. And I…..mmphf….” Oikawa had a smirk on his face as he pressed his lips into Suga’s as he released your head so you could go back to Suga’s cock. Suga moaned against Oikawa’s lips as he felt your tongue wrap around the tip of his cock. Suga came in your mouth as Oikawa pulled away from Suga’s lips.

“Oh….looks like Suga gave Little Cutie something…..It’s my turn. Suck my cock, Little Cutie.” You really didn’t want to, but Oikawa gave you no choice. He grabbed your head and made you suck him off until he, too, came in your mouth. Oikawa started laughing at your blushing face. You looked away, humiliated that you were forced to drink the cum of a man that wasn’t your boyfriend. You stood up and wiped your mouth. You asked if he was done and could leave you and Suga alone now, but he replied by capturing your lips with his as he pushed Suga down. “I’ll let you please them first. I’ll handle their pretty little chest.” Oikawa laughed. 

“Sugar….I’m sorry.” Suga whispered as he pulled down your shorts and underwear and went to work on your sex while Oikawa wasted no time pulling off your shirt and anything under and started playing with your chest. He licked and played with your nipples and caressed your chest area while Suga ate you out. While embarrassing, it felt good and you finally let out a moan. Oikawa sniggered and bit down on one of your nipples making you cry out. You tangled your hand in Suga’s hair while trying to keep it down. Sounds from inside the gym signaled that practice had started for the day.

“Well….now this is tantalizing, lets see how quiet you can be…..Little Cutie.” Oikawa laughed quietly and went back to biting and licking your nips. Suga was going to town on your sex, licking, sucking, fingering, you name it. You bit your lip as you were fighting back moans as you let out a breathless Suga. Oikawa smirked. He knew you weren’t his little cutie, but teasing Suga was worth it. You tightened your grip in Suga’s hair as you felt your cum washing over his mouth. Suga stood up and looked at Oikawa. 

“Are you satisfied now? They are my Sugar.” He whispered pointedly to Oikawa.

“You really gonna leave them hanging? Because I don’t mind shoving my cock into them right now.” Oikawa laughed and Suga pushed his way in between you. He looked you in the eyes and you could tell he didn’t want to do this while he was here, but Oikawa wasn’t really giving much choice. You told Suga it was ok and you wrapped your arms around him kissing his ear and whispering your love for him.

Suga laid you on the ground and positioned himself at your hole before slowly entering it. He kissed you deeply to hide the moans that you both emitted at this act. Oikawa stood there watching for a moment before he pulled Suga’s head up and kissed him, before shoving his cock into Suga’s mouth. Suga tried to spit out Oikawa, but the grip he had on Suga’s head prevented him from doing so. Oikawa pounded into Suga’s mouth while Suga pounded into you. When Suga felt Oikawa twitch, Oikawa pulled out and lifted you up. “Ready to be double stuffed?” Suga looked to you, and though you were nervous, you whispered and I love you to Suga before readying yourself for Oikawa to enter into your hole too. The sensation alone made all three of you cum, both boys deep into your hole.The boys began moving inside you and you pressed your lips into Suga’s to keep quiet. Even then, it was tough. Your moans were just loud enough that someone walked to the window and looked out. All three of you froze as you were just below the window, just hidden from view.

“Probably just a bird in the distance. Back to practice.” It was Coach Ukai’s voice. Oikawa pulled his cock out of you and smirked.

“Let’s turn you like this,” Oikawa helped Suga turn you so you were in a doggy position. “And then you continue to fuck them like this. I will….” Suga watched as Oikawa went behind him and stopped moving in you.

“What….Oikawa….what are you…...AH!” Suga bit his lip as Oikawa shoved his cock into Suga’s ass. 

“Don’t stop fucking them just because I’m fucking you in your ass.” And like one movement, Oikawa matched Suga’s rhythm as the train began to chug along. Oikawa pulled Suga back to him and kissed him deeply as Suga’s moans were starting to get loud. And the train got loud. Both boys were losing control of the sound as Suga pulled your hips back into him and came deep within your hole and Oikawa came deep within Suga’s ass. All three of you froze as you heard running footsteps coming towards the door and the three of you scrambled to get around the corner so you wouldn’t get caught. Suga looked to Oikawa.

“You had your fun. Now beat it.” He whispered as Oikawa put himself back together.

“Fine. But you both owe me a lunch and a dinner. Say, tomorrow at noon?” Suga growled and Oikawa threw up his hands. “Fine. I’ll stick with lunch. And we’ll call it even….got it?” Oikawa walked off and Suga turned back to you.

“Sugar…..I’m so sorry…..our precious time we share was forced upon both of us….” You placed a hand on his face and kissed him gently. You told him that, though you were embarrassed it was actually kinda fun, but you don’t wish to do it again. Suga was the only one for you, and that is how it was going to be. You pulled out your shirt from the pile of clothes and started helping Suga clean up his ass from Oikawa’s cum. “I’m not gonna be able to walk right for a while...You ok? I know both of us were in you at one point.” You nodded as Suga took your shirt and started cleaning you up. When you placed your clothes back on, you just wore your jacket and sat for a while with Suga behind the gym, cuddling.


End file.
